


The Class Reacts To The Show

by BrightPeaches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters Watching Miraculous Ladybug, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightPeaches/pseuds/BrightPeaches
Summary: The class watches season one of the show after they are transported to a movie theatre.
Relationships: Adrinette - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Class Reacts To The Show

A girl with brown hair and purple glasses wearing a green sweater with a smiley face on. She had black leggings on. Her white shoes had ladybug printed shoes. 

She was placing a plate of cookies on a table. 

The girl is in a movie theater. 

“that's it. I think everything is finally ready!” The girl exclaimed 

The girl turns to the front of the room where there was a big projector and under the screen was a table where a computer was hooked up to. 

She walked up to the front and snapped her fingers and Marinette and Adrien's class appear in beanbags that are personalized. 

The class was unconscious so she waited about thirty seconds before the class started to stir. 

The first to fully wake up was Marinette. 

Marinette looked around frantically when she realized she wasn’t alone and her class was with her she jumped up. 

Before she could do anything Alya started to wake up on her own. 

Marinette was quickly at her side. 

“Alya are you okay?” 

Alya nods “yeah. Are you okay?” 

“yes, but where are we?” Marinette asks 

“a movie theatre?” Alya answers 

They start to notice everyone else started to wake up. 

It takes a few moments to get everyone fully awake then everything became chaos. 

“Where are we?” 

“What is even happening?” 

“Hey quiet!” 

Everyone turns at the last voice. 

“Who are you?” Marinette asks her voice strained. 

“My name? That’s what you want to know? Fine, my name is Kali. Now as for what you're doing here, I was just bored. Don’t worry nothing bad will happen to any of you.” The girl tells them 

“where are we?” Marinette questions 

“I brought you to a movie theatre. Now time is moving for your universe has slowed to the point where when you return nobody will ever know you were gone.” Kali explains 

“Now take a seat” Kali orders 

Everyone looks around and sat down in the spot in the same spot where they woke up moments ago. 

“now I am going to show you one of my favourite shows! Even if it has its issues but that’s a topic for another day.” Kali turns of the projector. 

On the screen appeared a video. 

“Today we will watch Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Kali told the class with a smile her eyes light up with excitement. 

The class blinked at her. 

“Ladybug has her own show?” Alya asks 

“Ladybug and Cat Noir a have show” Kali corrects 

“oh since when?” Alya asks 

Marinette and Adrien share a similar look of fascination and confusion. 

“well at least in my world they do” Kali shrugs 

The look of confusion the class gives her she ignores. 

“We are gonna start at the end and then watch the rest of the season from there because for some reason they thought airing the origins at the end of the season was a good idea.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Nino says 

The rest of the class give their own response. 

Adrien and Marinette seem interested and skeptical. 

Kali presses play on the show skipping the intro. 

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. 

Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. 

Alya seemed interested as she looked intently at the screen. 

“what is that thing? It's so cute!” Rose asks 

“watch and find out!” Kali chuckles from her seat near the front of the room. 

Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous! 

Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are! 

Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again. 

Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower! 

Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains? 

Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes! 

Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me. 

Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master. 

Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly) 

Marinette and Adrien look intently at the screen. Marinette grips her beanbag tightly. 

“that guy is not cool!” Nino frowns at the screen 

Everyone gave their form of agreement 

Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong. 

Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up) 

Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing the customer out the door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week! 

“who is that guy?” Rose asks 

“I don’t know” Max looks at the screen 

Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. 

Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever! 

Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power! 

Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain) 

Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are– 

Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box) 

“That's reallyyy old how is he even alive?” Kim asks 

“I have no clue if living that long is even possible,” Max says 

“the guy is lying somewhere in there. He must be a robot!” Alex suggests 

“I think it’s unlikely” Ivan spoke up 

“Whys that?” Adrien asks 

“because we don’t have advanced enough tech to build a robot that would be over a few years old. Even if we did, I don’t think there would be limits like that on the robot” Ivan explains 

“Makes sense to me” Nathaniel nods 

Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing 

Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school! 

Alya chuckles at that 

The rest of the class giving their own little laughs. 

Marinette ignores them while she stares confused at the screen. 

Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, Mom! (Walking downstairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again. 

Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible? 

“very possible” Marinette huffed 

Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me! 

Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.) 

Tom: (singing as he works) 

Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome! 

Tom: Glad you like them. 

Marinette: Thank you, Dad, my class will love them! You're the best! 

“I liked them at least,” Alya says 

Marinette smiles at her 

Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her) 

Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight! 

Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her 

Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process) 

Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster. 

Marinette: (People step on the spilled macarons) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left. 

Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious! 

Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school) 

Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange-looking box) Thank you very much, young lady. 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom. 

Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year? 

“you don’t like the front?” Adrien asks 

“well, I never liked it before I started sitting in the front with you. Now I like the front!” Nino tells him 

Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again. 

Chloé: That's my seat. 

“Chloe, you don’t have to bully people out of seats,” Adrien tells her calmly 

The blond looks at Adrien and rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything 

Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat. 

Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats! 

Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it? 

Marinette: Who's Adrien? 

Alya gasps causing Marinette to look at her. 

“You didn’t know who he was????” Alya asked grabbing hold of Marinette’s arm 

“no,” Marinette says sheepishly 

“that's surprising! I thought you always knew about him!” Rose exclaimed 

Juleka nods her agreement 

The rest of the class gives their own response. 

Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under? 

Sabrina: He's only a famous model. 

Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move! 

Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats? 

Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses? 

Kali sighed “Chloe treating people like trash isn't going to get you the attention you want. It will only make people hate you and leave you and push them away.” 

Chole didn’t seem to react so she continued “I understand your hurting but taking that pain out on other people won't do you any good. I understand why you did it though. You are mean to people to take out your feelings because you don’t know how to express them properly.” 

The class watched them closely 

Chole was weirdly quiet but she did turn to look at Kali 

“you're also jealous of Marinette she has everything you don’t have, friends, both her parents, a good life. Something you don’t have.” Kali paused 

“I am not!” Chloe snaps 

“You know what we will talk more about this later. For right now think about what I said.” Kali tells her 

Chole nods slowly 

Everyone tried to process what they just saw. 

Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on. 

Marinette: (trips and falls, spilling all but one macaron) Sorry, sorry, sorry... 

Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat? 

Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie. 

Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do. 

Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it. 

Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable. 

Kali looks synthetically at Chole 

Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence! 

Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives half to Alya) Marinette. 

Alya: Alya. 

“That's how you met?” Adrien asks 

“yup!” Ayla beams wrapping an arm around her best friend. 

Marinette laughs a bit 

Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year. 

Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now. 

Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind. 

Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants! 

Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him) 

Wang Fu: Thank you, young man. 

Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this. 

The class gives him sympathetic looks 

Adrien gives them a sad smile 

Nino puts his hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. 

Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library. 

Ivan: Kim! 

Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on? 

Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get... 

“sorry,” Kim says turning to look at Ivan 

“it's okay were cool” Ivan assures him 

Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office. 

(Ivan walks away angrily.) 

Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair. 

Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! 

Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking. 

Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it) 

Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you. 

Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart) 

Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears) 

Stoneheart: KIMMM!!! 

Scene: Library. Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera. 

Alya: Come on! 

Student: Did you hear that? 

Stoneheart: KIMMM!!! 

Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army! 

Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice? 

Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here! 

Marinette: Hey! Where are you going! 

Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this! 

“you do this far too often,” Nino tells his girlfriend 

Alya chuckles “I guess I do! But I have to get something to post on my blog!” 

Nino gives her a look 

(Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen) 

Stoneheart: KIM! (Marinette winces) 

Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box. 

Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic? 

Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections. 

Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien. 

Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie? 

Nathalie: Yes sir. 

Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you. 

“That seems a bit harsh,” Alex says 

“Yeah, I mean I don’t think a lot can really happen in school” Kim agrees 

Adrien: But Father! 

Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world. 

Adrien: It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else? 

Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue. 

“bruh. Your dad is kinda a bad father” Kali says 

“yeah” Nino agrees 

“he is just strict is all,” Adrien says 

“no that’s bs. He is literately abusive” Kali tells him 

Adrien stares at Kali confused 

“he is literally emotionally abusing you. There is a line between strict and abusive and your father walked right over the line.” 

Adrien doesn’t respond 

“we will speak more later,” Kali tells him 

Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away) 

Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping. 

Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fire at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.) 

(Adrien turns on his TV) 

André: I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control. 

News Crews: Mr. Bourgeois. Mr. Bourgeois! 

Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control 

Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm. 

“whenever they say they will do good they always fuck things up” Kali rolls her eyes 

“I suppose your right,” Max says 

Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room. 

Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh? 

Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh? 

Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little boxes and they glow) 

Everyone gasps 

Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse! 

Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared! 

Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki) 

Everyone looks at Marinette unable to find any words to say 

Scene: Adrien's room. 

Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp! 

Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky... 

Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here! 

Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? (tries to bite the game arcade's joystick) No, you can't. Ooh, what about this? 

Everyone looks at Adrien then back at Marinette pieces to the puzzle were being put together in their heads 

Scene: Marinette's room. 

Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer... 

Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name? 

Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain. 

Scene: Adrien's room. 

Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here. 

Plagg: Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? 

Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh. 

Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving... 

Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humour. 

Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter. 

Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor. 

Marinette: Mom! Dad! 

Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart! 

The class starts freaking out realizing something they should have known already. 

“That was quick” Kali comments 

Marinette and Adrien were bombarded with questions 

“YOUR LADYBUG???” 

“YOUR CAT NOIR??” 

“HOW DID I NOT KNOW IT WAS SO OBOIUS!” 

“ALRIGHT ENOUGH GIVE THEM SOME SPACE!” 

Everyone slowly started to calm down. 

“You guys are loud and annoying. Now let them breathe. We can talk about this together at the end of the episode” Kali informs the class 

They just sit down as they were trying to process the whole thing themselves. 

Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones. 

Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, Master? 

Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box) 

Scene: Marinette's room. 

Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her! 

Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one! 

Scene: Adrien's room. 

Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house! 

Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is. 

Scene: Marinette's room 

Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding? 

Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture. 

Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again? 

Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower! 

Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off! 

Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on". 

'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time) 

“that's how it works?” Sabrina asks 

“yeah” Marinette responds 

Scene: Adrien's room. 

Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform. 

Adrien: Got it. Plagg claws out! 

Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!- (enters the ring) 

“rather excited, aren't we?” Kali teases 

Adrien laughs sheepishly “In my defence, I was in my house trapped and wanted some freedom” 

“Of course, you do” Kali responds 

(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time) 

Cat Noir: Too cool! 

Scene: Marinette's room. 

Ladybug: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen) 

Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable! 

Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya? 

Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay? 

Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs) 

Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school. 

Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school. 

Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side) 

Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in. 

Marinette turns bright red at that and doesn’t look at Adrien 

Adrien doesn’t look at her either 

They both share shy glances though. 

Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. 

Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you? 

Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy. 

Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too. 

(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is) 

Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going? 

Cat Noir: To save Paris, right? 

Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir) 

Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears. 

Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now? 

“I am going, to be honest, you guys are bad at insults. Like, get good. Like you didn’t even have the balls to call him a pussy. Like what is this the second grade?” Kali asks 

“hey! I am awesome at insults” Kim huffs 

“no. I am not going to lie to you. I mean really your dumbass really thinks “wuss” is a good insult what are we? In the ’70s?? Like come on that’s something you would use Infront of your parents” Kali laughs 

Kim glares “we have a contest to see who is better!” 

Kali met his gaze “You're on bitch boy. But that will have to wait till later as well” 

(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.) 

“ha L” Kali laughs 

Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you. 

Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself. 

“could have used a better come back” Kali rolls her eyes 

“I mean what would you have said?” Ivan asks 

“At least I don’t have a small dick” 

“really?” Ivan raised an eyebrow 

Kali shrugged “better than your come back” 

Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them. 

“cocky much?” Alya scoffs 

“kind of like Marinette” Kali chuckles 

“I am not like that!” Marinette glares 

“well, you are in so many ways. I mean you are allowed but when becomes a true problem you have to do something about it.” Kali tells her 

“if you say so” Marinette rolls her eyes 

(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger) 

Cat Noir: Where are you, partner? 

Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.) 

Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you! 

(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. as her heartbeat was heard offscreen. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.) 

Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful! 

“being a Mary Sue? How shameful” Kali rolls her eyes 

Marinette glares “I am not!” 

“Yeah, you are. It is your fault in terms of the story and in-universe but where I am from, we blame the writers " Kali shrugs 

Alya: Yes! 

Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir. 

Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his rocky behind! 

Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different. 

Cat Noir: Different how? 

Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know. 

Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently, I destroy whatever I touch. 

“Cataclysm is cooler than Lucky Charm,” Kali says 

“Is it? I think Lucky Charm is better” Adrien says 

“yeah, it helps way more than Cataclysm!” Kim says 

“that's just because it's a plot device. Cataclysm is actually balanced while Lucky Charm is not. Plus, the name sounds like the cereal” Kali agues 

“bruh” Alex looked at Kali 

Kali ignored her 

Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything. 

Cat Noir: (uses his Cataclysm to break the net) 

Ladybug: No, don't do that! 

Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble! 

Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait! 

(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.) 

Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away) 

Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you? 

Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life. 

Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears) 

Cat Noir: Superpower? 

Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding. 

Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone. 

Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist! 

Cat Noir: So what's your plan? 

Ladybug: Hmmm... (Looking around, she spots a hose, Alya and the wetsuit) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't resist. Trust me. 

Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him) 

“She is crazy in more ways than one” Kali exclaimed 

Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.) 

Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap! 

(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.) 

Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome. 

“in a way, I guess she is” Kali shrugs 

“I still stand by what I said!” Adrien smiles shyly at Marinette 

Marinette smiles back 

Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here? 

Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it! 

Ladybug: We both did it, partner. 

Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps) 

The class cheered 

Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret. 

Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay? 

Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss." 

Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me. 

“well, he isn't very good at doing it. I am not saying he should I am saying he is bad at it” Kali laughs 

“I am going to prove you wrong!” Kim exclaims 

“I would like to see you try” Kali challenges 

Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan. 

“for once she is right!” Kali scoffs 

“you should follow your own advice” Alya teases 

Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss? 

Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh... 

Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug. 

Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome! 

Scene: Marinette's room. 

Nadja: So, thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes! 

Marinette: I did it, Tikki! 

Tikki: You, see? You were up to it! 

Sabine: (voice) Marinette! Dinner time! 

Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honour of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

“the one time they credit both of you” Kali sarcastically says 

“I wouldn’t say that’s true,” Marinette says 

“half the time they only mention Ladybug despite Cat Noir pulling his own weight and more,” Kali tells them 

“think about how many times they thank Ladybug AND Cat Noir, not a lot” Kali continued 

Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug... 

Plagg: Eww, what is this? 

Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this! 

Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate! 

Adrien: Okay. What do you want? 

Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies. 

Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV 

Sabine: (voice) Oh my! 

Marinette: Hmmm? 

Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable. 

Scene: Adrien's room. 

Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese. 

Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed about what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever? 

Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him. 

Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma? 

Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings? 

Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army! 

Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up. 

Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully! 

“I feel like Tikki was right. But I understand why she felt that way I mean she never asked for that to happen it just kind of happened one day” Kali looked over at Marinette 

Marinette met her gaze and smiled 

Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting. 

Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug? 

“basically,” Max says 

Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains. 

“See I told you! It's kind of unbalanced in power. Why can't Cat Noir capture akuma’s too. There really isn't a reason. But I know if I ask Thomas, he will say something stupid like “it goes against his powers as Cat Noir” or something dumb like that” Kali scoffs 

Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki. 

Tikki: No, don't do tha-- 

Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki... 

The class looked at Marinette synthetically. 

Adrien puts a hand gently on her shoulder. 

Marinette looked at him their eyes met for a second. 

Adrien gives her a soft smile 

Marinette returns the smile. 

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. 

Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha! 

“Looks like the episode is over take a break everyone then we will have a chat then go on to origins part two” Kali tells the class 

“what about our challenge?” Kim asks 

“that will happen later because there is more important things right now” Kali answers 

Kim groans 

Kali ignores him. 

Everyone went to stretch. 

Marinette and Adrien went off into the room next door to chat.


End file.
